Give Me Sugar
by Imperfect Being
Summary: This is an AU Shandy story, nothing involving Major Crimes just kidnapped Sharon and Andy and they just graduated college. Sharon is a dancer and it's Andy's 25th birthday.


**This story is AU, not Major Crimes related just kidnapped Sharon and Andy and made them younger as in college graduates.**

 **Sharon is a dancer and it's Andy's 25th birthday!**

 **All mistakes are my own, as I write from my iPhone.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful fall night in Los Angeles, as Andrew Flynn was being dragged along by his best friends along the streets in downtown LA to a strip club called Enchanted Palace.

As they made their way pass the long line of waiting people and talked to the two bouncers up front, giving them their names, the bouncers smiled and let them in. As they walked through the place with half naked women walking around, some carrying drinks, dancing on stage, and others giving lap dances.

As they followed their host Rayne to their VIP area, smiling as she placed the drink menu down on their table, as well as information on what the birthday man will receive. Soon after Rayne left them their server Osiris came with one bottle of sparkling cider for the birthday man and a bottle of champagne for the rest of his crew. She opened both bottles and poured everyone their drinks and telling them the show will start soon and if they needed to let her know, smiling she walked away, heading into the back.

Osiris walked in the back room and down the corridor knocking on Argon's door, waiting for her response.

"Come in." Replied Argon, as she smiled when she saw Osiris in her mirror while putting on her lipstick.

"Oh girl, I am so proud of you, graduating from college and getting that job." As she gave her a giant bear hug, pulling away smiling. "You know this place is not going to be the same without you."

"Oh, thank you, I'm going to miss you too." Smiling back at her as she took off her tank top and pants, turning around looking at her best friend. "I'll stop by and visit from time to time, when I'm in town. I can't believe I'm graduating this weekend." As she screamed with excitement.

"You better come visit me!" Smiling then turning around and grabbing Argon's body glitter off the table. "You ready to sparkle?"

Sharon stood up straight with her arms stretched out. "Oh, I'm ready!" She shivered as the cool mist hit her warm flesh.

"The birthday party you are doing, that guy is totally hot, I'm so jealous." As she gestured Sharon to turn around as she sprayed her back half.

"You know you can join me, I don't mind sharing the spotlight, specially with you."

"I know Sharon, but they asked for you." As she grinned at her in the mirror.

Sharon's eyes widen. "Oh, I didn't know that, I'm sorry. So, uh what does he look like?"

"Don't be, oh girl he looks like a bad boy with thick black hair, chocolate browns eyes, a smile that makes you weak in the knees, oh and he smells heavenly like rosemary and other earthy smells you'll know when your next to him. He's wearing a black leather jacket with a white v-neck t-shirt with dark denim jeans. Did I mention already that I'm jealous?" As she stared at the wall.

Sharon smiled as she saw her friend just staring off into space as she describe the guy she would be dancing for on stage and in her private room for an hour, as requested. "He's sounds like your type, and yes you told me already." Sharon went behind Osiris and grabbed her white dress, slipping her long legs in then pulled the this straps up. Osiris stood up and helped Sharon tie her straps smacking her butt when she was done tiring her straps, whispering in her ear. "Wow, you look like a Greek goddess in this dress."

Sharon smiled at her friend in the mirror as she fixed her hair. "Thank you, I got a great deal on this dress and these heels." As she moved over and took out the white with gold accent and gold 5 inch heels out.

Osiris gasped as she took one of them. "Holy shit these are gorgeous!"

Sharon laughed. "Well after tonight they are yours."

Staring at her friend. "Really?"

Smiling back at Osiris nodded her head. "Yes, you can have them."

Osiris pulled Sharon into a giant bear hug. "Oh, thank you Sharon, you are best." Pulling away slightly, smiling. "Let's get these on, you have to be on stage soon."

Sharon put her shoes on checking herself in the body mirror fixing her hair again, then ran her hands down her body, smiling as this would be the last night she would be doing this with a promising career at The Umbrella Corporation.

The guys were drinking and laughing as they waited for the show to start. Then they saw a tall skinny man come on stage and introduced himself as Jack, as he started introducing the first act of this evening The Lovely Atomic Cherry, a brunette with thick black glasses dresses as a sailor. When she was done the crowd cheered and the skinny man can back up and introduced the next act Intriguing Monarch Butterfly, a short black hair Korean woman with shinny blue butterfly wings with sparkling blue pasties covering her nipples and a blue g-string.

Next was the Cobra Commander a tall black woman with a white wig, wearing a Marine outfit as she danced she stripped her uniform off and was wearing a black g-string and gold star pasties on her nipples. The next act was The Vengeful Osiris, tall blonde with a horse head piece with gold jewels adorned over a white see-through dress with slits on both sides of her legs traveling up her ribs with gold chains in a criss cross pattern. They was a few minutes intermission as half naked men were decorating the stage for the final act of this evening.

Jack came back on stage introducing the next and final act of this even and a spoke about how much he was going to miss this woman and was so proud of the work she will be doing. "For our final act I introduce to you Argon"

As the lights darkened, white spot lights casting it's glow on the stage as the black lights turned on, and fog traveling up from the floor with music from Rob Zombie filling the room. That's when he saw her, this tall gorgeous redheaded woman with both arms covered with tattoos, one arm with the entire solar system along with the Milky Way. The other arm was flowers, exoskeleton of butterflies, and stars then across her chest appeared to be what seemed like a claw on one side and a hand on the other reaching what appeared to be an orb in hues of white and blues in between the middle.

His eyes traveled down her white gown a halter style silhouette that ties around the neck and over an open back, deep plunging neckline with sequin accented empire strap, scrunch stitched fitted bodice and floor length skirt with flattering straight hemline and dual slit accents it was white, but with the black light it's glowing light purple. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she danced around the pole, he was mesmerized by her as she climbed up the pole and wrapped her legs around the pile letting go with her hands and leaned back slowly twirled around pole going down with her red hair and arms stretched out.

As her back hit the floor gently she arched her back and moved her legs straight up along the pole. She flipped over and was on her stomach and she stood up on her hand and knees crawling towards Andy. As his friends cheered and yelled for Andy and she stood up in front of him and straddled his hips as she pressed her chest into his face, running her hands through his thick black hair smiling as she heard him moan as she rocked her hips. She took ahold of his hands feeling the sparks as she placed them on her hips as she whispers in his ear "Don't let go."

He couldn't think at the moment with the smell of her floral perfume in his nose and the fact she was breathtaking beautiful rocking her hips on him, so he only shook his head yes. Sharon smiled and kissed his cheek as she leaned backwards Andy could see the underline of her breast that and tiny numeral numbers. Slowly moving back up then stood up and danced in front of him.

He was admiring her assets as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his head, rocking her hips along his. As the music was coming to an end she stood up again and winked at him as she walked away, grinning as she saw the hazed look in his eyes. She did have to admit he was handsome and damn he was packing some serious heat in those denim jeans.

Then Jack came out and thanks all the ladies and told everyone to to enjoy the night and be respectful and remember no touching unless requested by dancers.

Osiris came over refilling their drinks and told Andy, Argon will be ready in 20 minutes for his private show. Andy blushed as his friends yelled and clapped. Osiris walked away laughing then left to serve another table.

Sharon stood in front of her mirror with her next outfit on, her face flushed as she thought about this guy she would be dancing for, alone in her private room. She never felt this way before, she was nervous as her heart rate speed up by the minute. Thinking to herself "come on Sharon get over it, that spark meant nothing, just static electricity from the carpet."

Shaking her head she fixed her make up and ran her fingers through her hair. Then walked out of her room and out to the floor to grabbed Andy.

"Oh shit." His friend Louie said.

Andy followed his gaze as he saw her walking up in a black lace deep v-teddy with opaque detail with black lace thigh high tights with black heels. She smiled as stood in front of him, stretching out her hand for him to take it.

Andy stared at her then at her hand, swallowing hard he placed his hand in hers smiling nervously at her. She pulled him up and along the corridor to her private room. Andy groaned at the backless panty with a white bow-tie on her back, just above her butt.

Sharon heard him and smiled as she felt the heat from his gaze on her lower half and the sparks exploding from holding his hand. She opened the door and guided him in, he was amazing at what he saw. The ceiling and walls was in constant motion with stars, distant galaxies, along with the milky ways twirling around them.

There was black leather bench and a table with drinks and food. He watched her as she poured Dr. Pepper in a glass. He smiled as she looked at him.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Her voice sounded like an angel as he stared at her lips. He was brought out of his daze as she placed a hand on his leg looking at him.

"Are you thirsty?"

Andy blushed and looked at he hand on his thigh. "Yes, but I don't drink alcohol."

Sharon smiled and patted his thigh. "Neither do I, I have water, any kind of soda, and cranberry juice."

He smiled back at her. "Uh, I have a cranberry soda."

She nodded her head and fixed his drink, walking back to Andy she handed him his drink, watching as he took a few sips then placed it on the table next to him. Music filled the room as she stood in front on him her hands moving along her body touching her breast and pinching her nipples making them hard. The music invading his ears as her hands touched her body.

•Give me sugar

Give me, something sweet

I've spent a lifetime

Feeling incomplete

If I sound bitter

Or if I come too late

Please reconsider

I don't need much on my plate

Just give me sugar

Don't come close, please keep at a distance,

Look but don't touch till the light goes on

Silence in line and please wait at the window

Don't touch the glass till the curtain calls

Wait, wait… don't make me wait

Wait, wait… don't make me wait

Just give me sugar•

She straddled his hips rocking her them against his as her hands moved into hair, her cheek resting against his forehead as his warm breathe tickled her neck. Moving her hands down along his arms she brought his hands up along her thighs. Smiling as his breathe hitched as his hands touched her smooth skin. Removing her hands from his and back up his chest as she rocked her hips.

Andy lowered his hands, making Argon stop moving as she looked into his eyes. "You can touch me ."

"Are you...you...are you sure?" As he stuttered.

She smiled at this shy and sweet man in front of her, this was a first. She moved her lips and breathed heavily into his ear, with her lips ghosting his earlobe. "Yes, I'm sure, I give you permission to touch me."

His hands slowly moved up her thighs and moved along her naked back as her head tilt to the side as his hands moved down the black lace and grazed her breast. Argon closed her eyes and moaned as his warm hards lightly touched her breast. She moved her lower half across his, watching him as he bit his lower lip fighting a moan that so wanted to escape. Argon stood up and reached her arms behind her and untied teddy, staring at him as his eyes looked over her breast were he could see her chest tattoo better and was it the devil's claw and god's hand reaching to control her soul, it was a soulful piece, so uniquely her.

She turned around and danced for him, he watched the white bow sway with her hips as she danced, turning around to face him. Smiling as she straddled his lap again brushing her naked breast against his face with her lips by his ear humming the song to him.

•Give me sugar

Give me, something deep

Don't make a habit

Of crawling on my knees

But this is different

Can't you see I'm in control

This is the moment

Where all your dreams have flown

Just give me sugar

Wait, wait… don't make me wait

Wait, wait… don't make me wait

Just give me sugar

To hook her on

Sugar to hook her on

Some sugar to hook her on

Sugar to hook her on

Oh won't someone love me

Won't someone love me

Won't someone love me

Oh won't someone love me

Like you•

Andy had his hands on her hips as she rocked her hips, he was trying so hard not to shoot his load in his pants as this gorgeous woman danced on him. "God." He groaned loudly.

Argon sensing his predicament she slows her pace while humming in his ear. He is grateful that she slows down so he doesn't embarrass himself. He brings his hands to her face running his thumb along her cheek as he gazed into her eyes while her hands are on his shoulder. In slow motion they are both pulled together, she licked her lips and closed her eyes right before his lips touched hers.

He moaned as her soft moist lips touched his, one of his hands moved to her hair pulling her to him. While her hands moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck playing with his thick black hair. Both moaning as her tongue moved along his bottom lip, his mouth opened to her unashamed tongue as they stirred together in harmony. He swallowed her moan as she swallowed his, as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

The urge for air finally took over them as they pulled away, just staring at into each others eyes, faces flushed, with a smile on her lips and Andy had a lopsided grin.

"Wow, I've...I've never done that before." Blushed Sharon as she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

He laughed with his hands still in her hair. "That makes two of us, wow that was..." Trying to find the right words.

"It was incredible." As she blurted it out, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yes, it was incredible." Moving his hand down to her chest tracing her tattoo, he smiled as goosebumps covered her skin. "So..." Clearing his throat. "So, um what are you doing after work?"

She moved some hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "I was going to go home and relax my feet."

"Well, uh what do you say we go get some coffee or tea after you get off? You...you know if you want to." His fingers going over her tattoos on her left arm.

"I...I don't.." She stopped and looked into his eyes, she has never felt this way about anyone before and it thrilled her. "You know that sounds like a great idea, I get off in 45 minutes."

He let out a deep breath he didn't realizing he was holding in until she said yes. "Really?"

Argon laughed at Andy and placed her hands on his chest. "Really."

He grinned at her and extended his hand. "Well then, I'm Andy."

Argon shook his hand with a smile. "Well Andy, I am Sharon."

He moved some of her hair to the side smiling at her. "It's nice to meet you Sharon."

She moved her lips over his, her warm breath touching his lips making him grin. "It's nice to meet you too Andy." As her lips touched his in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart blushing from a knock on the door letting them know that time was almost up. Sharon stood up and put her robe on, after she was done, she made Andy another cranberry soda, sitting next to him. Andy stood up and put his leather jacket on and stood in front of Sharon.

"I'll meet you outside?" As he placed his hands on her hips.

Sharon hummed and kissed his lips. "Yes, I'll meet you outside."

There was another knock, Andy pulled away and smiled at her as he walked to the door, opened it and left. Sharon sat back down on the couch and touched her swollen lips and smiled.

Sharon hugged everyone goodbye for the last time and walked out the front door to Andy standing along the wall, with his hands in his pockets staring off into space. Sharon stopped and just stared at him while he was thinking. She cleared her throat and smiled as Andy jumped from the wall and walked up to her with a huge smile on his face and kissed her.

She looked beautiful wearing skinny jeans with a tight fitted purple sweater and black boots. She drove them in her car to the small cafe as she order coffee and french toast, while Andy order coffee, eggs over easy with strawberry waffles.

"What are you doing now, you know for work?" As he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm working for Umbrella Corporation, studying how virus's effect humans, animals, and plant cells."

"That sounds amazing, can I ask you why you decided on stripping?"

Sharon opened her eyes and looked at him. "It payed good money and I didn't want to spend my whole life paying for school."

"That makes sense, sorry I just, you know your really beautiful and smart I just couldn't see you working there." Blushing he had to move his eyes away from hers and stare into his coffee.

"You don't have to be sorry, I enjoyed working here." She smiled as he blushed, her brain processing from the rest of what he said "really beautiful and smart".

"Would you be moving?"

"Yes, I'll be moving shortly, I don't start work for another two weeks. Already signed my least for a condo."

"That's great, if you need help moving let me know, I'll be more than happy to help." Taking smother sip of his coffee.

Smiling over at Andy. "I would love that, thank you Andy."

"Hey, no problem." Grinning at her.

Their server brought their food, both eating, stealing glancing, and smiling back at one another. Her hand was on the table and Andy reached over placing his over it, she turned her and over holding his hand, while they finished their meal.

When they were done debating who pays, the sun was slowly rising. Sharon dropped him off at his car, he went to her window and kissed her goodnight, pulling apart they gave each other their cell numbers. He waved goodbye as she drove away.

Sharon was almost done getting dinner ready when Andy came through the front door. Placing his brief case and keys on the entry table, taking a deep breath in he could smell the roasted vegetables, with homemade Alfredo sauce with spaghetti noodles.

He walked in to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks as she wore a short purple dress with dark purple heels, her hair curly with an extra bounce as she turned and smiled at him. Walking over to him she kissed his lips slowly, pulling away but playing with his tie.

"You're home early."

"Yes, well the guys at work knew it's our anniversary today and sent me home." Wrapping his arms around her waist, moving her backwards till her lower back hit the counters edge while his body covered the front half, leaning down his kissed her.

One of his hands traveled to her thick mane and deepened the kiss, she moaned in his mouth, one hand on his chest while the other on the back of his neck, leaving no space between them as their tongues touched.

He looked at the timer, so close for dinner to be ready, reaching over he turned off the stove and timer, then lifted Sharon off give counter placing his hands on her butt while wrapped her legs around his waist.

Carrying her to their bedroom, she unwrapped her legs from his waist as he gently put her down.

Her fingers working on his tie then the buttons of his dress shirt, moving off his body and let it drop to the floor, her hands moved to unbuckle his belt then the single button and then zipper, smiling as she heard them it the floor and watched him step out of his pants.

She admired him in his silk boxers that were teal color, her fingers gliding over his bulge then moved to the he pulling them down.

Her fingers tracing his hairy chest as she walked around him, giving him goosebumps as she glided her finger tips along his back muscles. Breathing her breath along his neck kissing and nipping at he pulse points, he moaned her name, making her smile. She liked having this affect on him, having him come undone with just a simple kiss and bites on his neck. She ran her hand along his back and around his shoulder, standing in front of him while her hands scratch his chest.

He smiled at her as his hands traveled up her body to the back of her dress pulling down the zipper, she shivered as she felt the cool air hit her skin along with the heat casting off his finger tips. Moving his hands to her shoulders he pushed the straps off them watching as it pooled around her feet.

His eyes traveling up her body admiring her choice of the strapless teal lace lingerie and thong. His hands glided from her thighs up finger breast kneading them, lowering mouth as sucking on her nipple through the lace. Her head falling back with her mouth open, moaning as her hands moved in to his hair. His mouth placing wet kisses between her breast then latched on to the other giving it the same attention as the other one.

His hands moved to the back and unclipped her bra watching as it fall on the floor, his eyes darkened as her nipples were hard as her breast moved up and down with each breath she took. He moved his hands to breast then lowered his mouth into her naked flesh, swirling his tongue around her nipples enjoying her moans of pleasure. His hands moved to her panties slowly pulling them down as she step out of them, his fingers glided up her legs while her legs opened up a little more as his fingers came closer to her center, he ghostly touched her folds making her whimper.

Her nails digging into his skull, breathlessly she says. "Oh Andy, please don't tease me."

He smiled as his fingers barely touched her again. "Tell me what you want Sharon? Tell me Sweetheart." He says between sucking and licking her nipple.

Her head fell back. "Ohhhhhhhh... I...I want...I want you to...to eat me out Andy." Moaning loudly as his tongue swirled around her nipple and his other hand pinching her nipple.

Andy hummed and gently laid her on the bed and pulling her towards the edge as he kneeled down on his knees spreading her legs open. His eyes moved to her glisten clit, he ran his tongue over her folds, using his hand to hold her stomach down as he continued to lick she suck on her folds. Grinning as she moaned and rolled her hips in his face. Using his free hand he placed two fingers inside as his tongue nipped at clit.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yes Andy!" Moaning loudly in their bedroom.

Andy thrusted his two fingers in her faster curling them up as he went deeper hitting her spot making her moan his name. Her walls closing in on him, letting him know she was close. He applied more suction with his mouth and hummed as her juices squirted out of her and in to his wanting mouth and hearing her scream his name as she came crashing down.

He continued to lap up her remaining juices as he slipped his fingers out of her. Trailing kisses up her flushed body and along her breast and her chest tattoo. She pulled him down into a hungry kiss moaning as she tasted her sweet nectar in their heated kiss.

"God damn it Andy, I love when do that to me." She said in between heavy breathing.

Andy hummed and kissed her again. "I love going down on you, hearing you moan and having the power to make you come like that, makes me feel powerful."

She pulled him down and kissed him, biting his lip. "I love you too Andy." Feeling his shaft hard against her with precum smearing along her thigh, she rocked her hips as his tip poked her wet center.

Andy growled as he pushed into, sliding his manhood easily through her wet folds. Both moaning as her walls sucked and pulled him in and as his shaft hit her where she liked it.

"Damn Sharon, you are so amazing." He breathed out.

Humming and wrapped her legs around his waist while her heels dug into back. "Ohhhh Andy, you feel so good."

They rocked their hips in unison as they held hands and kissed softly as each another came together. Both sweaty, breathing heavy, and just laying in each other arms. He rolled them over and placed her head on chest while his fingers traced over the planets on her arm, while Sharon hummed and listen to his heart beat gradually slow down.

Her fingers playing with his thick chest hair, she lifted her head up and placed her chin on his chest.

"Happy Anniversary Honey, I love you so much."

He smiled lovingly at her gas ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "Happy Anniversary Sweetheart, I love you more."

They both laughed, then she moved up and kissed him. His hands in her hair as she times her head and deepened their kiss.

The End


End file.
